I'll Miss Silence
by Blue Secrets
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship had worn out like a pair of old sneakers; she needed to replace them. After finally caving and leaving him, she fled for the present. Once there, she learns that Souta, fifteen years-old now, is a prodigy. What will happen to our favorite priestess? -Rated Mature- MoriKagome.
1. I Wish You Were Here

**-Contains content for mature readers, please read at your own discretion-**

* * *

Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi

Ouran High School Host Club© Bisco Hatori

**I'll Miss Silence**

Prologue: I Wish You Were Here

_'No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go'_

_—_ Avril Lavigne

-;';-

A clawed hand reached out to cup Kagome's upper arm. She glanced over her shoulder, sapphire eyes glittering in the dying sunlight. Kagome's profile was kindled like a flame, and Inuyasha felt his stomach clench with held in emotion from it. Her lips lifted up, an inquiry making her tilt her head. Sincerity. Her raven blue locks fell in waves past her chest down to her lower back. Her simple beauty entranced Inuyasha once upon a time.

"What is it?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha faltered, removing his grasp. He gave a weak, toothy grin when he felt her warmth leave his fingertips.

"Nothing." He grunted, moving forward so that he was ahead, and she couldn't read his face. Kagome's relaxed front dropped as she stared at Inuyasha's retreating figure.

-;';-

"Ka-go-me," Inuyasha panted, his breath fanning steamily into her left ear. She clutched at his silver mane, wanting him close. Her world was strangely still.

She cried out as she climaxed, legs tightening around Inuyasha's waist. Moments later he joined her in the throes of ecstasy. Coming down from his high, Inuyasha pulled away from her body. She didn't notice yet, trying to keep her air flow normal.

"I love you." Kagome said breathily a while later. She looked over when she didn't get a response and noticed Inuyasha was facing away, appearing to be asleep already. _Oh._ She thought, eyebrows creased. Kagome shifted her body, pulling up a blanket and then twisting away. _I guess I'll get a response in the morning. _

_-;';-_

"I'm so excited for you!" Kagome announced, practically jumping in her spot. Sango rolled her dark eyes, caressing her tummy for a moment under the water of the hot spring.

"Just wait until you have grown with child, Kagome. It's not a pleasant thing to go through." She informed idly, bringing a section of wet hair forward to clean it. Kagome just continued to smile brightly, musing to herself whether it was a boy or girl. Sango gazed into Kagome's eager face, and wondered out loud, "When are you and Inuyasha planning on—uh," she blushed darkly. Kagome's face got a little redder.

"Um, we haven't discussed it yet." She admitted. Sango stared at her in mild shock.

"But you've been back for two years. You're twenty-one. Most girls in the villa are pregnant at sixteen." Kagome's mouth puckered into a grimace. Her eyebrows furrowed at the bewilderment in Sango's voice. She could hear the question underneath the statement: _why?_

"I don't know. It's just never came up."

-;';-

Kagome hummed while she picked herbs. Her skilled hands plucked at the plants when they suddenly halted. The woven basket she held dropped to the grass; she reached up behind her to place her hands against Inuyasha's neck. He embraced her by the hips, kneeling down to press kisses to her neck. Kagome leaned into his touch, her head angling so that their lips would meet in softness.

"I love you."

.

.

.

Silence greeted her ears. Her eyes widened just a smidge. "Inuyasha?" She asked. She knew what was coming. This wasn't just some random gesture.

"Kagome," he finally murmured. He sounded tired—defeated. And Kagome knew exactly how he felt.

"It's over between us, isn't it." She stated more than questioned. That was Kagome—getting strait to the point. A breeze came and lifted Kagome's hair, drifting her scent to Inuyasha's nose. His eyes remained wary, like he might collapse at any given moment. It was almost like the wind itself could knock him over. He had surrendered to this feeling long ago, while Kagome was still fighting, she realized. It crushed her inside.

"…Yes." He agreed in that drawn out way.

This had been going on for weeks. A heartfelt touch no longer felt warm, a kiss to the temple no longer left a spark. All that was left was their connection—their past—which was never a good thing to go on for. A sigh released from her lips, and her shoulders slumped. _So…what now? _

"You can go home, Kagome." She started a little, not realizing she spoke her thoughts out loud.

And why not? There was no reason for staying. Shippo had gone under training far, far away. Miroku and Sango would be fine without her. Kouga had Ayame…

"I…I suppose so." She nodded her head as if to convince herself. Standing up and away from Inuyasha's weakened arms, she brushed off her clothing, and set off towards the well. She didn't look back, her eyes hard.

-;';-

As soon as she arrived in the present, she jumped back down into the well. Kagome couldn't give up—not after everything. Maybe—maybe if they just _tried_—

She gasped in pain as she landed on the dusty ground of reality. Kagome had sprained her ankle.

"Dammit—no." She huffed, holding back tears. She limped back over to the ladder and climbed up. She plunged back down once she reached the top.

_Thump. _

Ouch. Her hip throbbed. Kagome sniffled, lied curled up at the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well. It hurt—everything hurt.

_Thump. _

Her heart, it ached.

She finally lived up to her name—_caged bird_. She was trapped in denial. She couldn't let go, give in, forget, move on—_no no no no nonononono. _

Sobs raked her body, trembling, she held her chest. Her heart beat like a humming bird's—it needed out of this mental breakdown, this emotional torture.

_Oh gods, I'll never see Sango's newest child. I'll never see Shippo grow up and have kids of his own. I'll never—_

She cut off, breathing hard. She wished she could scream, whimper. But she couldn't. She could only lie there, repeating over and over her mistake.

And that's how her mother found her.

-;';-

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone. Nice to meet'cha. My name is Blue Secrets, however you may call me whatever you wish. I am very protective of this story, you see. I've worked very diligently on it, reading it over and over to make sure it's perfect. I've peppered it with kisses, spanked it's behind, and here we are now.

A special thanks to shannello, who encouraged me to share this with you! Thanks hun :D

-Blue


	2. Enchanted

Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi

Ouran High School Host Club© Bisco Hatori

**I'll Miss Silence**

Chapter One: Enchanted

'_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place.'_

—Taylor Swift

-;';-

Souta had grown up a lot since the last time Kagome had seen him. It was dumbfounding, really. Souta had gained enough centimeters to fly pass Kagome's height, subtle muscles of an active teen and eyes as blue as night. He was quite the eye-catcher with his glossy black bed-head that almost all genetic Higurashi's possessed.

And what came with his changes: guilt. She _wasn't there_ for her brother while he was maturing into the harsh world of reality, away from his video games and soccer. She _wasn't there_ for his thirteenth and fourteenth birthday, or even his fifteenth. She _wasn't there_ when Souta had to deal with not only his sister gone, but grandfather as well. Kagome gladly bared the weight of being a horrible sister over her shoulders.

Kagome sighed, picking up her favorite mug and taking a long sip of tea. She was in the kitchen, still attempting to wake up from a tireless dream. In the background the sun rose steadily, everything was coming back to life after the dark. She blinked sleepily, her vision drawn with lack of rest.

"Good morning, sis." Souta greeted cheerfully. Kagome mumbled something barely distinguishable as 'hey' in return. Ah, she remembered now. Her brother was a _morning person. Ugh. _She could never be so positive in the dawn. It just wasn't possible, especially now a days. If anything Kagome's mood was getting bitterer as she kept thinking. So she stopped for a moment.

"So, what' cha think?" Souta asked happily. Kagome's pupils dilated.

"Huh?" She questioned stupidity. She just determined she _wasn't_ gonna use her brain for now. Souta just rolled his eyes, and then pointed at himself.

"My school uniform. Mama and I finally saved up enough so that I have a couple of pairs." Kagome nodded her head slightly in understanding, finally drinking in her sibling's appearance.

He was wearing a pair of black pants, and dark leather loafers. On top, he had on a blue jacket with the school badge sewed into the left breast. He also wore a black tie with a single purple line going down the center.

Kagome, after a minute, cracked a grin. "You're so handsome! I can't believe you're my baby brother!" She exclaimed. It was true, he seemed very mature in his outfit. Souta blushed at the praise, but stuck out his tongue at his sister.

"You sayin' I wasn't before?" Kagome scoffed at his immaturity. _And there's the Souta I know and love._

After some more babble between the two, Souta left for school. Kagome got up from the table and dumped the remaining, now cold, drink down the drain. She placed the cup in the dish washer and then went up to her room and changed out of her nightgown and slippers into something more appropriate. Kagome pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy, baby blue T-shirt that had an anime cat on it making 'nya-ing' sounds. She left her long raven hair wild.

When Kagome was done getting ready she chose to catch up on some mathematics. She was too old now to go back to middle school; with some discussion from her mother and herself she decided to be homeschooled. She sat down at her desk and started working through some math equations from her text-book.

"Kagome~" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Quickly Kagome made her way downstairs and to the kitchen, where her mother was cooking.

"Time?" She guessed. Kagome's mother hummed a yes without gazing up, keeping her eyes on the steaming food. "Alright. I'll be back soon. Love you, mama." Kagome said.

"I love you too, honey." She smiled fondly at her daughter. Kagome leaned over and kissed her mother on the cheek, then headed over to the front door. She slipped on a pair of white sneakers, grabbed her bag and was out the door and down the steps to her part-time job.

-;';-

"That'll be five thousand yen," Kagome informed with a raised eyebrow. She was standing behind the counter of a small convenient shop just outside the district of the rich. Surprisingly, it got a lot of business. It was called Mai's, after the owner. It was fairly new, and was well-organized. Maybe that's why the place was so popular.

About now, she was ringing up ten jars of instant coffee. Why someone would need so much instant coffee was beyond her. But she wasn't going to judge; it was none of her business. People didn't question _her_ when she had bought huge amounts of ramen. Great, now she was thinking about the past again. _Come on, it's been two months. You gotta let it go._ She scolded herself. Anyway—

"Here you go," a monotone voice said calmly, handing over the right amount. Kagome suddenly focused on the person's face, and was floored. In front of her—_and she didn't even notice_—was a very feminine male(_!?_) with the biggest brown eyes she's every come to see before. The innocence reminded her of that little girl who always followed Sesshomaru—_what was her name again?—_oh yeah! Rin!

_Stupid. Again? _She gritted her teeth.

"Ahem. Miss?" She was staring at his/her face like a complete moron.

"O-Oh." Kagome stuttered, grabbing the money without so much as a glance to it and stuffing it in the cash register. She quickly placed the coffee into two plastic bags and handed it over with a receipt. Speedily she bowed, thanking him/her for the visit, and to come back soon~. They were walking out the door when Kagome finally realized that they were wearing the same uniform as her brother. _Oh. So he is a _guy_…_

"Huh," Kagome mused aloud.

.

.

.

"Excuse me madam, but that lad dropped his student ID along with his wallet while he was walking out. I tried to get his attention when he was swept away by this really weird person." Explained an elderly man with creased brows. She blinked out of it.

"Alright then. I'll personally see to it that he gets it back," Kagome assured with a warm upturn of lips. Just because she was in a sense 'depressed', didn't mean she had a right to bring other's down with her. She had to get through this herself. The old man's face lite up in his own gummy smile as he handed it over.

"Such a nice woman you are," he complimented, "can I get the morning paper?"

"Thank you. And sure." Kagome placed the lost belongings underneath the counter and grabbed the newspaper for him. _Looks like I'm gonna have to return this to him. Maybe I'll see Souta there. _She thought off-handedly as she rung up the elder's order.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey there! Here I am again, updating. Yay~ ´ ▽ `  
Oh my goodness, what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Btw, a little fun fact: 5000 yen= 50 dollars. HEY! WHERE THE HECK DID HARUHI GET THAT CASH? ISN'T SHE A COMMONER? Fudge logic P:  
Also, I hope you guys caught that Kagome's grandfather is dead. I'm sorry, it had to be done! D:

The Inuyasha timeline is _kinda_ cannon. It's in the last episode; instead of Kagome and Inuyasha going to the present and the well stops working, I'm twisting it slightly so that when the jewel is gone they just transfer back to the past. Kagome decides to stay there, thus the reason why she didn't complete her schooling. The OHSHC timeline is when Haruhi meets the Zuka Club...Joy. -_-

The next update might be slower, since I haven't started it yet. But don't worry, it _will_ be updated! Trust me! Thank you all so much for the reviews, follows and favorites, they mean the world to me!

-Blue


	3. The a Team

Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi

Ouran High School Host Club© Bisco Hatori

**I'll Miss Silence**

Chapter Two: The a Team

'_And they say she's in the class a team_

_Stuck in her daydream_

_Been this way since eighteen _

_But lately her face seems…'_

—Ed Sheeran

-;';-

"Hey mama, I need some directions to Souta's school," Kagome requested. She was on her cell phone chatting with her mother, hanging outside the back of Mai's. Her shift had just ended, and she planned on giving that boy back his stuff as well as pick up her brother. Her eyes panned the small area while listening intently to Mrs. Higurashi. She had a tendency of getting lost easily, and wanted to prevent it from happening. But with her luck…

"—Take a left and then you're there." She finished. Kagome blinked.

"I think I got it, thanks. I'll call you back if I have trouble." She paused a second. "I love you too. Bye." She hung up. Standing from her lean on the brick wall, Kagome left with a goodbye to her coworker.

Walking was a somewhat pleasant thing for Kagome; it was a time to enjoy nature's pleasantries. Although the air was warm and the breeze refreshing, it didn't compare to the feudal era. There were no trees to shade and protect from the sun's rays, or worn down dirt paths to press your own footprints. But it was still enjoyable to hear birds chirping and to smell the cherry blossoms on the edge of her senses.

After twenty minutes of leisure travel, Kagome arrived at the Ouran Academy entrance. Her eyes widened, her mouth popping open some as she took in the vast size of the educational establishment.

"Whoa. This is where Souta goes?" She mumbled to herself, still in a state of shock. She couldn't even spot the end of the place! Kagome shook her head slightly, wondering what she got herself into.

She stood there for a second, musing how to start. _Oh, I know. I'll see what the name is on the ID, and then ask where I can find him. _Kagome reached for her back pocket where she kept the booklet and wallet. Taking it out, she flipped to the last page. And her face twisted in confusion at the fine print.

**Name: Fujioka, Haruhi **

**Age: 15 **

**Gender: Female**

_What!? A cross dressing female then? _She checked again to make sure she wasn't imagining it. _Nope. Not hallucinating._ Kagome's eyebrows arched. _Well then…Let's go return this to…_her_. _She had to repeat the question she asked herself earlier. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Going through the Ouran Gates, Kagome wandered. After about ten minutes, she was located near the inner school grounds, and finally, she spotted a couple of girls in buttercup dresses.

"Excuse me!" She said loudly to get their attention. The two girls glanced over, and their eyes widened comically. They started speaking in hushed voices, and as she stepped closer, Kagome could catch what they were whispering about. Apparently, it was her outfit.

"My God, what is she _wearing_?"

"I have no clue, Sakura. Do you think she's a commoner?"

"Of course! No _lady_ would willingly dress that way." One of Kagome's eyebrows twitched in irritation. How could they be so rude, when she was _right there_? She cleared her throat, and the two girls turned back to her.

"Would you mind telling me where Fujioka-san is?" She asked, semi-polite. She restrained herself from yelling at them. The two women blinked in confusion, before dawning understanding overtook their faces.

"Ah, she's one of Haruhi-kun's friends~" _Huh? Kun? As in a boy? _Kagome absorbed. She then came to sudden realization: _everyone probably thinks that Haruhi is a male, because of the way she's dressed. _

Kagome was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard one of the girls screech. She jumped, her eyes moving around quickly. Her heart rate had increased rapidly from the scare

"W-What!?" But the girl who had made such an alarming sound had started to cry. Kagome stared on in bewilderment. _What the hell?_

"Sorry about my friend. I said something that upset her," Sakura apologized, rolling her eyes. She moved her perfectly manicured hand to rub soothing circles on the distressed girl's shoulder. "You can find Haruhi-kun in Music Room Three." She pointed her free hand in the direction of one of the smaller buildings. Kagome nodded wearily in thanks, moving past them towards the peeing cherub that was in front of the building. She eyed it strangely, but didn't make a comment when she strolled by it. _I'm starting to find that rich people are weird… _

Kagome found a door leading inside, and after intruding, she climbed up two flights of stairs. _Marble_ stairs. _Pink_ _marble_ stairs. She kept gazing down in astonishment at the stone. _This is a place for rich kids. _Kagome concluded. S_o why is Souta going here?_

Reaching the last step, Kagome went down the hallway, looking in awe at the beautiful windows. _It's gorgeous_.

The number three caught her eye, and as she stepped up to the French doors, she heard a lot of commotion going on inside. Taking a calming breath, Kagome bravely twisted one of the handles, and opened the door.

"—Not your job to cook things up! Ahhg~" She watched a fe—_male—What is _wrong _with this school!?—_slipped on…_Oh. My. Gosh._ A _banana peel_.

"Uh—um," Kagome stuttered hesitantly from the doorway. All eyes, excluding the fallen male (?), fastened onto her. She shifted uncomfortably when she felt them on her face and body. "I'm looking for a Fujioka, Haruhi?" She said unsurely. For all she knew, that rich chick might have lied to her—but as she thought that, she spotted the cross dressing female behind some _very_ interesting characters. "Ah—there you are!" She mentally cheered. _Yes! I'm almost done, all I have to do is pick up Souta! _She made her way through the group, not even bothering to take in the many faces around her or the huge platform with a girl eating a banana on it. Promptly, she stopped in front of Haruhi and reached for her pocket once more. She pulled out the ID booklet and wallet and thrust them forward towards the brunette. Haruhi studied the things for a moment before her face lite up in a smile.

"Thanks so much, I was wondering where those went! You're that cashier, right?" Haruhi mentioned, a smile gracing her features as she reclaimed her money and identification. Kagome smiled brightly back. _At least she's _a little more_ normal. _

"Yes, I am. You dropped them by accident, it seems. I was on my way here anyway, so I decided to return this to you," Kagome clarified, blues twinkling happily.

Haruhi was about to respond when a cooler voice from beside Kagome cut her off.

"'On your way here anyway'? What for, may I ask?" Kagome set her vision to the right, and behold, it was a maid. _Strangely, the get-up suites her._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Uh—I'm here to pick up my—" That's when the door swung open hard with a resounding bang.

"Kagome!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun~ Who is it? Can ya guess? And what did Sakura say to her friend that made her cry? Lol, I wanna hear what you think, so please review! I love them so very much, and I appreciate those that have already. You're awesome!

HA, anyone notice that I made Kagome think Kyoya is a girl? xD

I'm probably (MAYBE) not going to update for about a week, I feel horrible, almost on the verge of death with sickness. I'm going to the doctor's tomorrow, so hopefully everything will clear up by then. See you next time!

-Blue


	4. Explosions

Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi

Ouran High School Host Club© Bisco Hatori

**I'll Miss Silence**

Chapter Three: Explosions 

'_On the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned:_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same.' _

—Ellie Goulding

-;';-

Barely anything caught him off guard anymore. Maybe it was that his sister marred a half demon five hundred years in the past. Or maybe it was that his sister herself had amazing miko powers. Either way it wasn't exactly 'exciting' or 'interesting' when he heard from his soccer friends that a commoner was on the loose in the Ouran grounds, and didn't go to the school like himself. However, while changing back into his uniform and out of the sports equipment, something caught his attention.

"She sounds pretty cute, right? Too bad she's a commoner, blue eyes on Japanese are rare." _No. _Souta thought, rolling his eyes. _It couldn't be. _

"Yeah, I heard she has blue highlights and a sexy body as well." He blinked in sudden comprehension. It _was_ Kagome they were talking about (although he hated to admit that—_shudder_—Kagome had a 'sexy body').

"Do you guys have any idea where she might be now?" Souta asked urgently, his sky eyes wide as he faced them. The two males studied him with raised brows, disbelieving that _the_ Souta Higurashi was taking interest in rumors. Still, they informed him that last they heard she was in Music Room Three. He smacked his forehead_. Why does Kagome always get into trouble? _He quickly slipped on his shoes, grabbed his school and gym bags, and high-tailed it out of there to rescue his sister from the Host Club's sparkly clutches.

-;';-

"Kagome!" Souta cried, slamming the door open, hoping that the gossip wasn't correct. Honestly, he didn't want her to meet the strange, womanizing men of the Host Club. Sadly though—

"Souta! I was just returning something to Haruhi," Kagome explained cheerfully, "hey, did you get hurt or something during practice? Your forehead's all red." He wasn't listening, opting to stare openly at the guys in front of him. Kagome, noticing his distress, finally took in her surrounds. _Oh my God. So I guess…The Host Club is for drag queens and cross dressers then? Just what kind of school _is _this? _

"What the he—"

"Souta!" She reprimanded. He didn't have to be _vulgar _about it. She glared at him in warning. He just shook his head, darting forward and snatching Kagome's wrist. He started pulling her to the exit.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" She ordered, digging her feet into the ground. She was _not_ going to get pushed around by her little brother of all people. She already spent a huge amount of time in the Feudal Era doing that. However, sports have been kind to Souta, and he easily dragged her along. "Hey!"

"I just want you away from these…_weird people_." It seemed Souta had to restrain himself from saying something ruder. Kagome continued to complain though, attempting to rip her arm off to get away.

Before the hosts could help the 'struggling maiden' by releasing her from the 'abusive commoner', they were gone, the door they left through banging shut once more.

They all stood still as her voice rang through the walls.

"JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL DRESSED FUNNY, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUDGE THEM! THEY'RE NOTHING COMPARED TO JAKOTSU! SOUTA, LET GO~"

.

.

.

"Wait…" One of the twins started.

"Did she say _all _of us?" The other finished, hanging off his brother's shoulder.

-;';-

Kagome was seething by the time they got to the shrine. Souta had ended up throwing her over his shoulder half way there, and she was _not_ happy about it.

"Come on. You have to admit you wanted to get away from those wackos." Souta prodded. Kagome glared.

"So! Just leave me alone, you've embarrassed me enough today." She jabbed out, eyes flashing dangerously. He pouted.

"Why are you so hung up on this?" He complained, draping himself over the couch Kagome was currently sitting on. Kagome swore a vein popped as she clenched a fist close to her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to calm down, however it wasn't helping. Finally, the volcano of rage erupted.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME? A FULLY GROWN WOMAN, BEING CARRIED AROUND LIKE A THREE YEAR OLD! DO YOU KNOW HOW HUMILIATING THAT IS FOR ME! EVERYONE WAS WATCHING!" Kagome gave him a deathly look, and Souta gulped, shrinking back.

"Sorry," he apologized meekly, "I'm gonna go to my room now and repent…" He dashed off in a hurry, knowing his sister's fury wasn't to be tested at the moment. Kagome sat there, shooting daggers at the wall, still trying to cool off.

She wouldn't admit it, but not only was the situation embarrassing, it also brought back unwelcome memories. She sighed as she recalled the wolf demon, and suddenly she missed the cocky, confident Kouga. She still recalled the first time they met, and how he had done the same as Souta and held her like a potato sack. Idly she pondered how the wolf prince was doing, and with a jolt thought, _maybe he's still alive. Maybe they're _all _alive. _But as soon as the thought came, her mind darkened. _If they were, wouldn't they come and find me? They would, wouldn't they?_

"Stupid." She muttered out loud, shaking her head. Whether it was to herself or just the idea in general, she wasn't sure.

"Kagome~" Her mother called.

"Yeah?" She answered back with volume so she could hear.

"Dinner's ready,"

"Alright." _I just want this day to be over already. _She made her way to the dining room. Swiftly she erased her frown as food wafted into her senses. _Keep it up for a little longer._

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm back! I want to thank all of you who wished me good health, and reviewed! I try to keep my stories original, so all your compliments are reassuring :)  
Lol, you guys guessed correctly, it was Souta ;P (I knew it was obvious, ha.)  
For those of you interested, the reason I felt so awful was because I had strep throat, for the billionth time. (I was told I had to get my tonsils removed over summer D:)  
Anyway, I'm feeling a bit iffy with this chapter. Could you please review and tell me what you think? KThanks.

-Blue


	5. Sweet Dreams

**-Contains content for mature readers, please read at your own discretion-**

* * *

Inuyasha© Rumiko Takahashi

Ouran High School Host Club© Bisco Hatori

**I'll Miss Silence**

Chapter Four: Sweet Dreams

_'You could be a sweet dream_

_or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I _

_Don't wanna wake up from you.' _

_—_Beyonce

-;';-

_"Kagome~!"_

_She glanced up, and in front of her was Shippo. She smiled lightly. "Yeah?"_

_"Inuyasha-Baka stole my ninja food again," He whined. His meadow green eyes seemed to shine with 'tears'. Kagome rolled her eyes internally, annoyed._

_"That stupid idiot never learns, does he?" She mumbled to herself, standing up. Shippo started bouncing in place, eager to hear the infamous sit that was bound to come. "INUYASHA, get your butt out of hiding—NOW!" She shrilled loudly, eyes darting for signs of red in the trees._

_"Keh, I'm right here." Kagome jumped, startled to find Inuyasha standing behind her. Well, that was odd. . ._

_"Why'd you take Shippo's candy again? You know it's his!" Kagome demanded, hands held firmly to her hips. Fire danced in her blue glare. However Inuyasha didn't back down. He stood at his full height, scowling right back. He appeared to tower over Kagome._

_"I wanted to eat it. Big deal. You always get more, anyway, stupid wench." Kagome's mouth twisted up, her gaze flickering dangerously. For some reason he just got her so pent up—_

_"YOU STUPID JERK! I GOT THAT SPECIFICALLY FOR SHIPPO! HOW DARE YOU EVEN—"_

_"SHUT UP, BITCH. JUST LEAVE, NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE—"_

_Kagome fell into stunned silence. Inuyasha stared down at her with an unreadable expression. _

_"Do. . . Do you really think that?" She asked softly, face shadowed. _

_"YES. Everyone would rather you go down that well and _never come back_. Even your beloved _Shippo_," Inuyasha barked out lowly. Kagome's eyes flitted over to the small demon child, bewildered and hurt. Shippo could only give a look of apology. But he wasn't denying it. He wasn't denying it._

_". . . What?" She said dumbly._

_"Come on sis, let's go." A comforting arm encircled her. Her head snapped up. The younger version of Souta was standing next to her, supporting her._

_"Souta," She said, hushed. He smiled at her—that carefree, innocent, beautiful smile. She dearly missed that smile, for reasons unknown. Kagome got teary, wrapping around him. Her anchor. So strong._

_"I love you so much, Souta. Souta, I love you. I'm sorry. So sorry. I should have never abandoned you like that," she gushed out watery He gazed at her in confusion._

_"What brought all this on? What are you talking about?" He questioned Kagome, his face scrunching up in confusion. She blinked._

_"I. . . I don't know," she admitted, smiling cheerfully. He was about to grin back when—_

_Kagome was alone, and in her clutches was a can of something. She couldn't see; everything was black. "What's going on?" She yelled, but it didn't feel like she said anything. She was floating, floating—_

AHHH~ It burns!_ The feeling, like molten lava sprayed onto her eyes. Tears streamed down her face, and she rubbed desperately at the feeling._ No no no, ahhh~_ Her breath came in pants, and she didn't realize she had dropped the bottle of mace she had sprayed on herself._

Stop Stop Stop Stop Stop stopstopstop—

-;';-

Kagome woke up breathing heavily. She layed on her bed, simply closing her eyes as she caught her breathing pattern. She slowly brought her hands to her face and covered her sight, while trying to regain her other senses.

"Why?" She whispered to herself, but she was the only one to hear it bounce loudly in her palms. It was so confusing; For one thing, it never happened in real life. . . Shaking her head, Kagome sat up and got dressed. _It was just a dream, Kagome. Get over it. _

-;';-

"Sorry I was late, Sempai," Haruhi apologized, stepping into the Third Music Room. "I had to stay and ask Sensei a question." Kyoya's glasses gleamed eerily.

"That's quite fine, Haruhi. I'll just add another five thousand yen to your debt." Haruhi deflated. Kyoya smirked, jolting something down in his handy-dandy black book of secrets. Haruhi gave it a dirty look.

"Haruhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" She side-stepped with a well practiced ease, and Tamaki slammed into the now closed door. His body slid down until he reached the floor; He was half hugging the wall, half slumped across the marble. The twins snickered merrily. Haruhi just shook her head slightly in disbelief, and started strolling towards Honey and Mori; They were off to the side, as usual.

After a span of two minutes of attempting to wake Tamaki, the twins gave up and went over to bug their 'toy' before she could reach the two cousins.

"Do you know why we're even here~?"

"No, my darling brother, I do not. Do you know, Haruhi?"

Haruhi blankly stood, somehow in between a twisted together Hikaru and Kaoru. "No, and I'd appreciate if you get the heck of me." She answered bluntly. That seemed to wake Tamaki up. He stood up with a furious flourish.

"YOU GET YOUR FILTHY DEVIL HANDS OFF OF MY DAUGHTER—"

"I'm not your daughter, sempai." Haruhi stated, easily stepping out of the twin's embrace. They pouted, but let her go. Tamaki seemed to have something lodged in his chest, for he choked on air.

"B-But my dear Haruhi~ Daddy hates when you rebel! Mommy, stop her!" Kyoya's glasses flashed white again.

"Tamaki, I recommend you stop before _Mommy_," he gritted out, "gets upset. . ." Tamaki then went to his emo corner, hopefully staying there for the remainder of the club meeting. Haruhi merely shook her head again, giving the king a level stare from her spot on the couch next to Honey.

"Ne, ne, Haru-Chan, what are we gonna do about that woman that knows you're a girl?" He asked sweetly, hugging his Bun Bun close. It was oddly quiet after.

"Nothing. There's no issue at all. " Haruhi answered honestly. However most of the hosts felt there _was_ a problem.

"That is why we're here today; We have to prevent this woman from giving any information of Haruhi's true gender.

Kagome Higurashi is her name. Sibling: scholarship student Souta Higurashi. She has never graduated high school; She has had multiple odd diseases for long spans of time in middle school. She lives on a shrine as a miko, with her brother, mother and grandfather. She works at a store full-time called Mai's not far from here.

That is all I can gather at this time. Now. . . Let's discuss plans," Kyoya said after a long pause, pushing up his glasses after reading out of his black journal.

Chaos erupted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Kagome is fucked. That is all.

Ummm, hi there. Been a while, huh? So sorry this took so long, I had some writer's bloke :p  
I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, favorites and follows. I'm stunned at the feedback I've gotten so far. So THANKS SO MUCH! You all deserve cookies!  
If there's any errors, please tell me. I'll fix it immediately. It's currently 4:04 AM and I'm exhausted. But hey, it's summer vaca! Whoo!  
See ya next time :D

-Blue


End file.
